


What Do You Want?

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and magnus are mentioned, F/F, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rita's mentioned too, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slight pining, confessions of feelings, questioning feelings, that's about it for shadowhunters characters, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: After Alec Lightwood kisses Magnus Bane at his wedding to Lydia Branwell, the Shadowworld is shocked. The hunters of the Angel Grove Institute see it as a chance to break free and be who they want to be.Day 3 of Zason Week: Crossovers Wednesday





	What Do You Want?

Jason couldn’t quite believe the news. The whole of the shadow world had heard about it before the wedding guests had left.

Alec Lightwood, renowned shadowhunter, had kissed Magnus Bane, a warlock at his wedding. A male warlock.

Jason heard the news before Kim and Tommy returned. Kim’s family were good friends with the Branwells and had seen everything first hand.

He was training with Trini, Zack, and Billy when Kim and Tommy had returned to the Angel Grove Institute.

The two sets of _parabatai_ were practicing with staffs when Kim burst through the doors. They all stopped and watched as she pointedly marched straight up to Trini, grabbed her face gently, and unabashedly kissed her.

The staff in Trini’s hands dropped and she grabbed Kim’s waist, pulling her closer, melting into the kiss.

Tommy stepped into the room, stopping in the doorway at the sight.

“It’s a good thing my room isn’t anywhere near either of yours,” he said.

The girls pulled out of their kiss. Kim dropped her head on Trini’s shoulder, shoulders shaking with laughter. Trini glared at Tommy with a fire that could battle anything demon. Soon enough everyone was laughing and hugging each other.

At dinner later, Kim explained that, “If Alec Lightwood can be brave enough to kiss who he wanted to, then so can I.”

Jason looked across the table at Zack taking a sip from his cup.

Jason understood where Kim was coming from. He wanted to do the same thing. For the last year, he’d wanted to tell Zack how he felt about him. He wanted to hold the other man in his arms and feel his body pressed against his. He wanted to share light kisses while passing in the hallways. He wanted to share declarations of love, before they went out on missions.

He looked over to Kim and Trini next to Zack. They were holding hands on top of the table, smiling like lunatics. They looked so happy and free. Jason wanted that. He looked back to Zack and saw him staring right back.

Zack’s mouth twitched up to a small smile. Not the normal smirk he carried most of the time. A genuine smile that showed a vulnerable and hopeful side of him. Jason felt his mouth mirror the smile, trying to convey that same hope.

They broke eye contact when Billy started laughing at something Tommy said. Jason looked at his _parabatai_ and saw him leaning on Tommy’s shoulder, who had a look of pure joy painted on his face. The girls were laughing loudly with Billy and had tears brimming from their eyes.

This is everything he wanted. There was just one thing that could make it perfect.

~

Jason sat on the edge of the Institute’s roof, looking over the quiet town of Angel’s Grove. This had been his home since he was twelve years old. He and Billy had been transferred here after they had become _parabatai_.

Trini and Zack were already here, already _parabatai_ , and were hesitant to the newcomers. But Billy’s bright personality was infectious and soon the four were close friends. Kim and Tommy followed a few months later and the six kids were inseparable and unstoppable. As they got older, the adult shadowhunters began getting reassigned until only the six remained.

They had managed to keep an unusual peace with the werewolf pack that resided in the area and Angel Grove had hardly seen better days.

Now, Jason sat looking down at the peaceful city, wondering what exactly he wanted to do now. He knew the mundane world was changing its views if slowly, and he knew his feelings were legitimate. The Lightwood boy has shown that he’s not alone in his feelings among the shadowhunters and Kim proved it among his friends.

How did he want to go about it? It wouldn’t be a grand gesture like Lightwood. He didn’t want his feelings to be announced like Kim and Trini. He just wanted to tell Zack and see what would happen.

He was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear another person join him.

“Quite the day, huh?”

Jason pulled out of his thoughts to turn and see Zack standing behind him. One hand on his hip, the other on his seraph blade holster, and a sly smile that didn’t match the soft gaze in his eyes.

Jason turned back to face the cityscape. “It was certainly something.”

He heard footsteps come closer and soon enough, Zack was sitting beside him, looking over the small city.

“What’s on your mind?”

Jason took a deep breath. Is this the right time?

“Kim and Trini,” he said, not really knowing how to start.

“It’s all really great,” Zack muses.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “I’m really happy for them.”

He wanted to continue, but how?

“Makes you think about what you want in life,” Zack gazing at the few mundanes still out and about. “Doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “What do you want?”

Zack laughed. “I want to teach you guys how to cook so I don’t have to all the time. I want a new stele that won’t fall out of my pocket. I want to never go back to Idris.” Zack looked him straight in the eyes. “And I want to kiss you right now.”

Jason’s breathing hitched.

Zack’s face held only sincerity and hope. “What do you want, Jason?”

“You.” Jason grabbed Zack’s face and smashed their lips together. Teeth clacked and they were too busy laughing to actually kiss, until Jason placed both hands on either side of Zack’s face and pulled him in slower.

Soft. That’s what it was like to kiss Zack. Soft, caressing lips. Gentle hands circled his waist pulling Jason closer until they could feel each other’s heart beats.

Jason pulled away, slowly opening his eyes, smiling wider than a strax demon. Zack’s kissed bruised lips pulled wide to show his pearly teeth. He tilted his head until it was resting on Jason’s shoulder.

Jason turned to look over the city. The lights looked brighter, the moon seemed to smile down at them, and Jason was floating higher than the stars.

“How long have you liked me?” Zack asked.

Jason chuckled. Of course, Zack would ask that. He took a moment to think about it.

“Last year, we all went on a mission to find that rogue Seelie, Rita. She was building some rock army to fight the Clave, remember?”

Zack nodded.

“Well, after we finally got her unconscious, I looked at you and you were just smiling away as if we hadn’t just spent hours fighting rock monsters, and Seelie magic. You made it so we could enjoy the victory for just a second before we had to be serious again. Your smile was just so beautiful and I just fell hard.”

They had all been covered in sweat and blood, their _iraztes_ were burning with their angelic powers. They barely breathe, and they were ready to just collapse onto the unconscious Seelie’s body. Out of nowhere, Zack laughed. It rang out in the quiet heavy surroundings and everything was brighter. The world was happier. For just that moment everything was good. Everyone joined in the laughing until their sides were sore.

“I remember that,” Zack murmured, turning his head until he kissed Jason’s neck where his deflect rune rested. “I think I fell for you a week after that.”

“What?” Jason’s brow furrowed.

“When the Clave finally came to transfer that crazy lady, you asked them why they’d waited so long. They tried to talk around it, but you demanded answers. You kept saying that we’d all been exhausted and were in position to hold her that long.”

Zack lifted his head and pulled Jason’s face around until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“You care so much about all of us. You want us to be our best, but you don’t push us so much that it will kill us. You love all of us. When you yelled at that Clave rep, I realized how much you care about us and I realized that you had been taking more guard shifts than the rest of us that whole week.”

Zack’s other hand came up until he was gripping Jason’s head, making sure Jason paid attention.

“You take care of us more than you should. Let us take care of you sometimes. Let me take care of you sometimes.”

Jason placed his hands on Zack’s wrists and pulled his hands to his lips, grazing his lips on his pulse points.

“Okay,” he whispered.

He leaned forward until he felt those soft lips again.


End file.
